


Flowers for Spencer

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Spencer Reid [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Spencer starts receiving flowers from a secret admirer. A different one each day, a different meaning.
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Reader, Spencer Reid & You, Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Series: Spencer Reid [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071296
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Flowers for Spencer

A white carnation sat on Spencer’s desk when he arrived to work. Just a single flower with no note or indication of who it was from. 

He picked it up with an intrigued expression on his face, gaining the attention of Emily and Derek.

“Whatcha got there, Reid?” Emily asked as she set her things on her desk. 

“Dianthus caryophyllus, also known as a carnation. Different colored carnations represent different meanings. For example, a white carnation represents something being sweet or love.”

Derek snorted, “Someone in love with you, Reid?”

The young doctor shrugs, “I don’t know. I might be looking too much into it. Someone probably just picked a random flower and placed it on my desk.”

Emily cocked her head to the side and looked at Spencer curiously, “No, I think that flower was given to you for a reason, Reid.” Her eyes widened and she stood up from her desk, pointing at the flower, “I bet someone has a crush on you and they’re trying to tell you through the flowers!”

“That’s creepy,” Derek retorted as he took a sip from his coffee. 

Emily rolled her eyes, “Well I think it’s sweet.”

“What’s sweet?” you ask when you approach Spencer and Emily, handing them their respective to-go cups of coffee. 

“Our good doctor here has a secret admirer,” Derek points out with a grin.

You look back at Spencer with a soft smile, “That so?”

He shyly smiles back and shrugs, “It could be nothing. But it’s nice. Never received flowers before.”

“Well whoever it is, that’s very sweet of them. Anyway, JJ said to meet in the briefing room in five. I just gotta grab some files to I’ll see you guys there.”

____________

The next day, Spencer found another flower on his desk. This time it was a

“Bellis perennis, known as the common daisy.” Spencer states when JJ, Derek, Penelope, and Emily gather around him as he holds the flower in between his fingers. 

“And what does this one stand for?” Emily asks.

“Innocence and purity.”

Derek nods in agreement, “I mean, I think that sums you up perfectly, Reid.”

Spencer looks at him confusedly, “Thanks?”

“Okay, okay. Do we know anyone who has a particular fondness of flowers?”

The small group stand in silence for three seconds and proceeded to shake their heads, “Nope. Not a clue.”

You approached everyone with files in your arms and a curious look on your face, “What’s everyone standing around for?”

“Our adorable Doctor Reid received another flower from his secret admirer. They think he’s innocent and pure.” Derek chimes in, answering your question.

“Which I don’t understand, at all.” Spencer retorts. 

“I think it’s cute,” Penelope states, “Guys often don’t receive flowers and I’m glad it’s you, Spencer.”

“Thanks, Garcia.” he replies shyly and then looks back at you, “Do you have any idea who it might be? Have you seen anyone hanging close to my desk lately?”

You give him a shake of your head, “No, sorry, Spence. But I think it’s nice of whoever it is for them to do this.”

He hums in agreement and sits back down at his desk once everyone disperses, “Oh!” his face lights up, “I just remembered, the new edition of Agents of Atlas series released today! If we have time, you wanna come with me to get it?”

“Sure! Maybe afterwards, we can go to the pizza place down the street from there?”

“Sounds like a plan!”

“Great!” you say enthusiastically before following JJ to her office. 

Derek, who witnessed the interaction, rolled over to Spencer’s desk with a smirk on his face, “You and Y/N?”

Spencer already gives him a disapproving look, “We’re just friends.”

“What if she’s your secret admirer? It makes sense right? Ever since JJ hired her as her assistant, you two have been connected at the hip! You’re into the same nerdy stuff, she always listens to you go off on your tangents. She’s sweet and pretty and-”

“And we’re just friends,” Spencer said again with a pointed look, “I don’t-” he paused and let out a sigh, “I don’t think she sees me like that, Morgan. She’s-She’s too good for me.”

It was Derek’s turn to give him a pointed look, “Reid, she’s perfect for you. But fine, whatever. Instead of yearning for some mystery person you have your dream girl right in front of you.” he then rolls back to his desk, getting back into the zone of looking over case files. 

_________

It’s been almost two years since you were hired to be JJ’s assistant. She was an amazing and efficient woman, but she finally caved after she realized that work was consuming her and she needed help. That’s when you stepped in and it was the best thing to ever happen to you. Sort of. Sure, you had to read through some really violent and cruel files, but you also aided in helping save lives. Not to mention, you grew close to the one Doctor Spencer Reid. 

On your first day, you two immediately hit it off. He noticed your Star Trek pin on your bag, quoting a Spock line to you that made you grin from ear to ear. 

You two shared a lot of the same interests and your personalities were fairly similar. Derek had complained that now there were two Reids he had to work with, but you knew he meant it jokingly. 

Getting to know Spencer and growing close with him was something you enjoyed. You loved spending time with him, listening to him ramble and go on random tangents. Everything he said was so remarkably fascinating, you wished he would never stop talking. You grew to like him more than a friend.

Eventually, you realized that your small crush you harbored had grown into something more and you didn’t know what to do. Spencer was the best friend you’ve ever had. He understood you so well and not to mention you two got along fantastically. You just didn’t want to put your friendship at risk. 

So what did you resort to? Leaving him flowers to express how you felt. 

______________

“Is that lavender?” Penelope asked, sniffing the air when she entered the bullpen. 

Derek nodded, “Yup. Another gift from Spencer’s secret admirer. Apparently this one means admiration.”

She looked at Spencer in awe, “Wow. A flower every single day this week, Spencer. This person must really like you! You got an idea who it is yet?”

He shook his head, “Nope.”

That made her confused, “But you’re a profiler. Can’t you figure it out? Oh! Wait! I can hack into the cameras and figure it out for you!” she began to rush towards her office, but Spencer called out to her.

“Please, don’t. I-I don’t wanna embarrass whoever this is.”

“But don’t you wanna know who’s gone sweet on ya?” she asks with a friendly smile.

He shrugs, “Yeah, but-I don’t know. I want them to build up the courage to reveal themselves to me. Plus…I like the attention. No one’s ever given me flowers before, let alone shown this much interest in me.”

Penelope wanted to say something, something that she knew but also didn’t know. She had a hunch, but she didn’t want to rile Spencer up with the risk of her being wrong. So instead, she gave him a smile and a nod, and said, “Understood.”

____________

It was late and everyone had left for the night. A case still in progress, but Hotch ordered everyone to get a good night’s sleep to rest their brains. 

You were the only one left, wanting to finish up some tasks that you haven’t been able to complete since the case had emerged. 

When you were finished, you exited JJ’s office and peered into the bullpen. Empty. So you quickly and carefully pulled out the flower that you planned on giving Spencer. 

You rushed over to his desk, placing it at his workstation, a soft smile on your lips.

“You should tell him,” the voice made you jump with a gasp. Heart on your hand you turned around to see Hotch standing in the doorway of his office. 

“I thought everyone left.” you murmured.

“Just had some things to finish up.” he closed his office door and walked towards you. He stood before you, stuffing his hands in his pockets and nodded towards Spencer’s desk, “You should tell him.”

“I will just not right now. I just-I don’t know how to tell him. And if I do, what if he rejects me? Then our entire friendship is washed down the toilet because I couldn’t control my feelings.”

“He likes you too, Y/N.”

“How do you know?”

“I’m a profiler. It’s my job,” he says with a smirk. He gives you a soft nudge, “Lemme walk you to your car.”

You sighed and agreed, following him out of the bullpen with a plan brewing in your mind.

___________

“Ranunculus,” Spencer’s head shoots up when he hears your voice and sees you staring down at him, “Means you have charm and you’re attractive. But I’m sure you knew that already.”

He clears his throat and sits up more, “Yeah,” he looks down at the flower in his hand and back up at you, “So what do you think of all this? It’s been a week and a half and my secret admirer still hasn’t revealed themselves to me. Should I just treat it as a case and start profiling them?”

A part of you wanted to reject that idea completely, but you had to remain cool. So you shrugged, “Don’t know. Maybe they’re just trying to buy a little bit more time.”

“I think by the end of the week, if they don’t reveal themselves, I’ll just go looking for them instead. Do you think that sounds like a good idea?”

“It’s your life, Spence. You do what you want. My opinion shouldn’t matter.”

“But it does. Your opinion matters a lot to me,” he says softly, a shy grin on his face, one that you came to love.

You hear someone clear their throat and you turn around to see JJ, “Sorry, Y/N, but I need some help.”

“Right, sorry!” you give Spencer a wave and head back to JJ’s office to assist her.

________________

It was the last day of the week and Spencer was disappointed to find his desk lacking a flower. 

His coworkers all peering at the surface, frowns matching his own. 

“No flower?” Emily asked.

“Guess not.”

“Maybe someone took it and threw it away?” Derek asked.

Spencer shook his head, “No. No. I think-I think that means they’re gonna come clean. My secret admirer is going to reveal themselves to me today.”

Cue the group discussing who it could possibly, chattering among themselves sharing their own respective theories. All the while, Spencer plops into his chair and begins to take out a file and notebook from his bag. 

When he hears someone clear their throat, he looks up, eyes catching yours briefly before landing on a single red rose in your hand. 

“Hi,” you greeted him mousily. Nervous butterflies fluttering in your stomach. 

“Hi,” Spencer murmured softly, standing to his feet, “Whatcha got there?”

You look down at the rose, finger delicately grazing along its petals, “For you,” you extend it to him and he takes it, “It’s me. I’m your secret admirer. And if you don’t feel the same, it’s okay. i just-I dunno. You’re kind and smart and funny and wonderful and an amazing friend. I’ve never met anyone like you, Spencer.”

“How long?” 

“Hm?” you look at him now and you see the softness in his eyes.

“How long have you had feelings for me?”

“Three months after I started working here.”

He chuckles in disbelief, “Almost two years and we could’ve been dating during this entire time.”

You look at him confusedly until realization struck you, “You-”

“Yeah,” he says with a smile, “For just as long.”

“Oh,” you say with a shy grin.

“Score!” Penelope and Derek high five, breaking the sweet moment you and Spencer were having. JJ and Emily were digging through their wallets handing over the other two money. 

Realizing what was happening, both you and Spencer looked at them in shock, “You bet on us?!”

“Not necessarily,” Emily murmured in dismay.

“We all made bets on who we thought the secret admirer was. Morgan and Garcia bet it was you.”

“And I did as well,” Hotch added with a smirk on his face as he reached out to collect his winnings.

You scoffed, “That’s not fair, Hotch! You already knew!”

The group looked at their boss in surprise and disappointment. He shrugged, “I caught her placing a flower on his desk last week when everyone left.”

“I’ll be taking that!” Spencer plucked the money out of Hotch’s hands. 

“And what’re you gonna use that money on?” Derek asked.

Spencer looked at you and smiled, “A date.”


End file.
